Today, people often have ready access to a host of information including broadcast information from blogs, message feeds, electronic postings, and/or other notifications that are accessible using portable computing devices such as mobile telephones. For example, a person may log into a social network website and update his or her own status and message feed or read statuses or message feeds from other users. In many instances, people may check or update their message feeds while engaged in other activities in public places.
People are also increasingly relying on electronic wallet services, such as electronic payment accounts, to pay for goods and services that they purchase using their portable computing devices. The use of electronic wallets may reduce the usage of cash, credit cards, debit cards, and other conventional payment instruments to pay for purchases.